Blazing Passion: A New Beginning
by ArtemisArrow45
Summary: This is a reboot of my very first story Blazing Passion. Come and join Artemis Arrow as he goes through Canterlot High and trying to win the affections of a certain Twin-Tailed Siren.
1. Chapter 1

Location: Canterlot Park

We come to Canterlot park at about 4 o'clock in the afternoon where a young man carrying a violin case was walking to his new house, but decided to take the long way home. He has midnight blue skin, messy silver hair with light blue highlights and silver eyes. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white short sleeve dress shirt with a blue vest over it, and a pair of black dress shoes. A white crescent moon could be seen on the back of his vest.

"Clear skies, shining sun and a cool breeze. It's official, today is a fantastic day." The boy said stretching his arms out with a smile on his face. He then looks over to a small bench under a large tree and walks over to it.

"Might as well take a enjoy the nice day before I head home." The boy said before sitting down on the bench. He took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. "New town, new people, and new opportunities for me and my sweetheart to show off." The boy said hugging his violin case.

Craw! Craw!

The boy looked up to the tree he was under and saw a small black bird in the tree. "A raven?" He asked staring at the black bird. The raven looked to the boy and flew down to the ground in front of the boy. The raven stared at the boy and the boy returned the stare.

 _"Ok this is getting creepy."_ The boy thought. The raven then looked to the tree cause the boy to also look up and see a dove looking down at both of them.

Qlow! Qlow!

The boy looked back at the raven who looked like it was glaring at the dove. "I'm sensing a bit of tension between you two." He said scratching the back of his head.

CRAW! CRAW!

With that the raven flew off into the sky and the dove shook its head before flying off after it. The boy just watched the two birds fly off with a confused look on his face.

"Well, that was strange." He said.

Zzzz...Zzzz

The boy then felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?" The boy said answering his phone

 _"Artemis where are you, you should've been home an hour ago?"_

"I'm just walking around the city mom, I'm on my way back right now." The boy known as Artemis said getting up from the bench.

 _'Well hurry up, dinner's almost ready and you know how your sister gets when she has to wait for food."_

"You act like you're not the same way mom." Artemis said with a smirk.

" _Don't get smart with me young man or you'll be going hungry tonight."_

"Ok sorry, I'll be home soon. Bye." With that he ended the call and put his phone in his pocket.  
"That lady just can't take a joke." Artemis said with a chuckle. He then began walking out of the park and headed for home.

"Wonder what's she's making tonight? I hope it's cheeseburgers." Artemis said as his mouth started watering. While Artemis was thinking about his dinner he failed to notice a person wearing a hoodie walking towards him. He bumped into the person, causing them to fall to the ground.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING DUMBASS!" The person yelled. Artemis snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see the person in the hoodie on the ground.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." Artemis said going over to the person on the ground. "Are you ok?" He asked holding out a hand only for the person the smack his hand away.

"No, I'm not okay and you knocking me down didn't help." The person said angrily.

"I said I was sorry, calm down." Artemis said putting his hands up defensively. The person then pulled their hoodie down revealing a girl with light violet skin, purple hair with aquamarine highlights in twin-tails and mulberry eyes.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She said. The Artemis looked at the girl who was glaring at him.

"Come on no need to be angry, it was an accident." He said trying his best to calm the twin-tailed girl down.

"I'll be as angry as I want!" The girl snapped. Artemis knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with this girl and her temper.

"Just chill twin-tail, I'm not trying to-" Artemis was then cut mid sentence by a punch to the gut. Artemis fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"AGH! W...what'd you do... that for!?" Artemis said trying to catch his breath.

"Don't call me twin-tail, you idiot!" The girl growled before walking off. Artemis slowly got up off the ground and rubbed his stomach.

"That girl needs to work on her attitude, she didn't have to hit me." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. Artemis then took a deep breath and continued on home.

Timeskip

Artemis arrived at his house and opened the door. "I'm home, what's for din-" "HA!" Artemis was quickly tackled to the ground by a girl a few inches shorter than him. She had skin the color of the blue sky, that clashed with her silvery blue eyes. Her silver hair was held up in a ponytail by a dark blue hair tie. She wore a light blue tank top with a white jacket, a light blue skirt with a dark blue crescent moon on the right side and a pair of white boots with golden stars on both sides. A distinct gold star could be seen on the front of her tank top.

"Hi Arty!" The girl said with a smile.

"Hey Shortstack." Artemis said ruffling the girl's hair.

"Diana, get off of your brother and wash up for dinner." Artemis and the girl, known as Diana both tuned to see a tall woman looking at the two. She had long silver hair reaching down to her waist. Her silvery blue eyes sparkled with her sky blue skin. She was wearing a black long sleeve sweater with a big white star on the front, a long white skirt with a white crescent moon on the right side, and a pair of black heels.

"You heard her little sis, get off." Artemis said with a chuckle. Diana jumped off of her brother allowing him to get back up.

"Second time today I've been knocked to the ground." The mother and Diana looked at him in confusion.

"Second? When was the first?" The mother asked.

"On my way home I bumped into this girl and knocked her down by accident. I tried to apologize, but she wasn't having any of it and she punched me in the gut." Artemis said rubbing his stomach. Before Diana could ask if he was ok, their mother ran over to her lifted his shirt and saw a big bruise on his stomach.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright!? Do you need to go to the hospital, do you need to lie down, where is this girl!? No one messes with my kids NOBODY!" The mom yelled in anger. Artemis quickly put a hands on his mother's shoulders.

"Selene calm down, I'm fine. No need to go on a rampage, we just moved in and we don't need the neighbors thinking you're crazy." He said calming his mother down.

Selene then took a deep breath and she smiled at her son, "I'm sorry, I'm just glad you're ok sweetie." She said hugging her son. Artemis smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey! What about me?" Selene and Artemis looked to Diana who was pouting a bit.

"Oh get over here shortstack." Artemis said extending his arm. Diana quickly smiled and joined in the hug causing the small family to laugh a bit.

"Ok kids go wash up, your dinners are getting cold." Selene said.

"Yes eating time!" Diana cheered.

"Hey, that's my line." Artemis said with a fake pout.

"Also Artemis, you call me by my first name again and you're grounded." Selene said in a stern tone. Artemis gulped and nodded while Diana was giggling. With that the family got wash up and proceeded to the dinner table with was filled with...

"CHEESEBURGERS!" Artemis and Diana cheered. Selene smiled at her kids.

"I figured we celebrate moving in with a feast and I know how much you both love cheeseburgers so I-" Before Selene could finish, Artemis and Diana sat down to the table and began eating.

"Hey! Leave some for me you pigs!" Selene shouted before joining her kids at the table. After dinner ended Artemis offered to wash the dishes only for his mom to turn him down, so he went up stairs to his room.

"What a day." He said to himself before looking to the mirror in his room. He then lifted up his shirt and looked at the bruise he got from the twin-tailed girl earlier.

"Man that girl can punch." He said rubbing his stomach. He then walked over to his bed and laid down.

"Oh well, I shouldn't worry about it too much. She might have just been in a bad mood and I probably caught her at a bad time." Artemis said staring at the ceiling.

"If I run into her again I hope she's in a better mood. Then I can apologize." Artemis said before drifting to sleep. While Artemis was sleeping the dove from earlier was on the roof of his house.

Craw! Craw!

The dove turned to see the raven who was resting on a telephone pole and glaring at dove once again.

Qlow! Qlow!

The raven's glare intensified and it took off into the night. The dove looked at bit sad and took off after the raven.


	2. Chapter 2

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Artemis slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm clock and let out a yawn.

"Good morning world and all who inhabit it!" He said in a cheerful tone. He then got out of bed and headed for the bathroom only to find that it occupied.

"You almost done in there Shortstack?" Artemis asked knocking on the door.

"Almost give me a few more minutes. Artemis knew that when his sister said a few minutes she meant a few hours, so he decided to use the bathroom downstairs. When he made it downstairs, he saw his mom sitting in the living room reading book.

"Morning mom." He said. Selene looked up and smiled at her son.

"Morning sweetie, your sister hogging the bathroom upstairs?" She asked.

"Are you shocked?" Artemis asked.

"Nope, she took more after me than her father." Selene said with a proud smile. Artemis just rolled his eyes.

"You two are impossible." He said.

"Deal with it." His mother said before going back to her book. Artemis shook his head and proceeded to the bathroom. After about 20 minutes, the young came out of the bathroom and headed for his room to get dressed.

"I better make a good first impression." Artemis said taking out some clothes from his closet. The boy quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a black hoodie with blue flames on the arms with a crescent moon on the back, a pair of gray pants and a pair of black boots.

"Looking good buddy." He said before heading back downstairs for breakfast. He then saw his mom grabbing her purse and her jacket. "Not cooking this morning mom?" Artemis asked.

"Sorry sweetie, have to head to the Concert Hall with my manager. The owner wants me to play a piece for an upcoming event and he'd like to discuss the arrangements." Selene said.

"That's great, What kind of event is it?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out. Can you feed your sister?" Selene asked. Artemis thought for a moment and smiled at his mom.

"Oh I can handle that." He smiled back and walked towards the door.

"Don't kill your sister, See you later." She said before walking out the front door.

"See ya." Artemis said waving. He then called out to his sister.

"Come on Shortstack, it breakfast time!" He said.

"Coming!" She said before running down the stairs.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked. She then saw her brother walking into the kitchen and grabbing a few eggs from the fridge.

"Where's mom?" She asked.

"Mom had to leave early and asked me to handle breakfast." Artemis said. Diana nodded and walked over to the dining room table.

"Sweet, can I get two pop-tarts?" She asked.

"Diana, those things are 90% sugar." Artemis said.

"Oooooh, do we have anything 100%?" She asked excitingly.

"We're having pancakes Shortstack, you want blueberry, strawberry or banana?" The boy asked.

"Why not all three?" Diana asked.

"Just pick one." Artemis said shaking his head.

"Fine, Banana." Diana said with a pout.

"Oh don't be like that, you're getting most of them anyway." Artemis said cracking an egg. Diana raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why?" She asked. "I'm making room for lunch, I hear the food at Canterlot High is incredible." Artemis said. Diana gave her brother a deadpanned look.

"Is food all you think about?" She asked.

"Coming from the girl who ate most of the cheeseburgers last night." Artemis said with a smirk. Diana crossed her arms and pouted.

"No comment."

* * *

After Artemis and Diana ate their breakfast, they both grabbed their book bags and headed out for school.

"You think this place will be anything like our school back in Manehattan and did you have to bring you Violin with you?" Diana asked.

"Nah, I think it will be better. I don't know why, but I feel this place will be good for us and my sweetheart goes wherever I go." Artemis said with a hugging his violin case.

"Yeah, you maybe right and you're a weirdo." Diana said smiling back. Artemis just rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to worry little lady, Canterlot High is the bestest school ever."

"See Shortstack, even this girl agrees with me." Artemis said. The siblings walked in silence for a bit before noticing something. They both turned to see a girl with pink poofy hair walking next to them. The girl noticed that they were staring at her and she began smiling and waving.

"Hello." She said. Artemis and Diana looked at one another and then back to the girl.

"Umm….hi, can we help you miss?" Artemis said.

"Yes you can!" The girl then pulled out a small notepad and a pen.

"What are both of your favorite desserts?" She asked. Artemis and Diana were confused by the question, but answered anyway.

"Red velvet cake." Artemis said.

"Snickerdoodles." Diana said. The girls wrote down what they said and put the pen and notepad in her...hair.

"Awesome, I'll see you two later." She said before skipping away. The siblings watched her leave and they were very confused.

"That was-" "Yeah it was." Artemis said cutting his sister off. The two just shrugged their shoulders and continued on to school. After about 10 minutes they reached Canterlot High and they stared at the huge building.

"Well, here we are." Diana said with a smile.

"Alright this is going to be great." Artemis said.

"Ok, we're supposed to go and meet my guide at the lobby, Shall we?" He asked.

"Allons-y!" Diana said as she began walking.

"Hey, that's my line." Artemis said following his sister. Once they got in side they saw a group of students (5 boys and one girl about Diana's age) were waiting on a bench or on a wall for something.

"Excuse us, are you all waiting for the tour guide as well?" Artemis asked. A boy in a red biker jacket walked up to Artemis and smiled.

"Yup, I'm guessing you're new here too?" The boy asked. Before Artemis could answer, a boy with slicked back, black hair and bandages around his arms spoke up first.

"He wouldn't be asking he wasn't." The boy said. The boy in the biker jacket rolled his eyes and turned back to Artemis.

"Ignore him, Daemon's the name." He said extending his left arm. Artemis smiled back at Daemon and grabbed shook his hand.

"Artemis, to meet-" Before Artemis could finish Daemon''s hand suddenly fell off with Artemi still gripping it. There was a few seconds of silence before Diana spoke up.

"Oh no Artemis, his and came off. What should we do?" She said in a bored tone. Artemis just kept staring at the severed with a neutral expression on his face.

"Nice hand, well made too." He said handing the severed limb back to Daemon who was both shocked and disappointed.

"Oh come on, that's not what I wanted." Daemon said in disappointment. The other students began to snicker at the boys failed prank.

"Nice one kid, he got all of us with that trick earlier." The boy with sunglasses said.

"I have a cousin with a prosthetic arm, she pulled the same prank on me when we were kids." Artemis explained.

"Well at least someone here has a brain around here." A boy with green skin said with his arms crossed. The boy with the slicked back, black hair then walked up to Artemis.

"Name's Straight Edge, nice to meet you and ignore the grump." He said.

"HEY!" The green skinned boy yelled.

"Treble Mix is my name, good to see you again Arrow." The boy in the sunglasses said. Artemis raised an eyebrow at this.

"Um, do I know you?" He asked.

"Well, yes and no. You've met me before, but that was before you were rebooted." Treble said. Everyone looked at Treble as if he'd lost his mind.

"What are you-" "Just don't man, he's been spouting that nonsense ever since we showed up. It's better not to question it, I'm Zero Gravity by the way." The boy with gray skin and black hair said. "And this little bundle of joy next to me is my sister, Solar Wind." Zero said ruffling his little sister's hair.

"Unless you want a prosthetic arm too bro, you'll leave my hair alone." Solar said in a calm tone. Zero quickly removed his hand from his sister's hand and put it in his pocket. Diana smiled at the girl.

"I like her." She said. Solar smiled back at Diana and Artemis smiled too.

"And what about you?" Artemis said looking at the boy with green skin.

"Jon Warhawk, but just Warhawk is fine." The boy said. Artemis could tell the boy wasn't very social, but he could tell he was a good person.

"Guess it's time for a proper introduction, I'm Artemis Arrow and this is my sister." Artemis said gesturing to his sister.

"Diana Arrow, pleasure to meet you all." Diana said with a slight bow. Solar giggled a bit.

"Aww, such manners." She said. Diana giggled as well.

"Believe me she'd not as sweet as she lets on." Artemis said but getting smacked in the head by his sister.

"I deserved that." Artemis said rubbing the back of his head.

"You bet you did." Diana said with a victorious smile. Everyone began laughing after that, even Warhawk chuckled a bit at the siblings antics.

"Excuse me.' Everyone turned to see a girl with light amber skin, hair that looked like fire and cyan eyes.

"Are you the students that I'm supposed to to be showing around?" She asked. Artemis smiled and stepped forward.

"We are!" He said.

"Great, Welcome to Canterlot High. I'm Sunset Shimmer and I'll be your Guide today." The girl said with a smile.

* * *

Sunset had shown the group most of the school in about 10 minutes and both Artemis and Diana were liking it.

"This school is awesome." Diana whispered to her brother.

"I know, I can't wait to see the music room." Artemis said in an excited tone.

"Alright, that's the end of out tour. Anyone have any questions before we finish up?" Sunset asked. Artemis quickly raised his hand.

"Yes Artemis."

"Just one: do you have anyone named Alonzo in this school?" He asked. Everyone but Diana looked at Artemis in confusion.

"I don't think so, is that important?" Sunset asked.

"Eh, not really." Artemis said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright then, you all have your schedules and your locker numbers. Again welcome to CHS, I hope you all have a great year." Sunset said with a smile.

 **RING!**

"Class time, You all have a good day." Sunset said before running off to her class.

"WE'RE FREE!" Treble Cheered.

"Did you have to yell in my ear dumbass?' Warhawk said covering his ears and walking off.

"I'm with Warhawk man, you need to chill." Straight said.

"I have no chill, ask the authors." Treble said. Everyone just shook their heads.

"Well it was nice meeting all of you, hope to see you all later." Straight said walking away.

"Same here, later people." Zero said as he and his sister walked away as well. Soon everyone was walking off in different directions and Artemis and Diana were the only ones left.

"Did you have to ask if there was an Alonzo here?" Diana said.

"I had too, you know great it would be if we met someone called Alonzo then I could said Allons-y Alonzo every time." Artemis said. Diana just gave her brother a deadpan stare.

"You are a weird person." She said.

"Coming from the girl who dreams of being the captain of a pirate ship." Artemis said with a smirk.

"I haven't had that dream since I was five….but it will happen someday." Diana said looking away. Artemis rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Whatever you say sis. We better get to class, you behave yourself ok Shortstack." Artemis said ruffling his sisters hair.

"Oh come on Arty, you should know me by now." Diana said in an innocent tone. Artemis then flicked his sister in the forehead.

"Behave." He said.

"Ok killjoy, I'll behave." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Good, i'll see you later." Artemis said.

"Later." Diana said going off in another direction. Once his sister was out of sight, Artemis continued on to his class.

"Ok time to start my day." He said in a cheerful tone. Just as he was about to turn the corner, a girl with arctic blue white skin and cerulean colored hair with persian blue highlights tied in a ponytail ran past him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Artemis's question wasn't answered as the girl kept running down the hallway. Artemis was tempted to follow the girl, but he needed to get to class.

"If I see her later, I'll ask her why she was crying." He said continuing on to his class. After a few minutes, Artemis found his homeroom class and walked in. Upon entering, he saw a lady with pale yellow skin, raspberry hair and chartreuse colored eyes smiling at him.

"Hello, Artemis Arrow I presume?" She asked.

"Yup that's me." Artemis said smiling back at the lady.

"Pleasure to meet you dear, I'm ." She said holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is mine Ma'am." Artemis said grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Please no Ma'am, makes me feel old. You can have a seat wherever you'd like and I'll give you a list of what you need after class." She said.

"Thank you." With that Artemis looked around for a seat and saw a boy with light blue skin and dark blue hair sitting alone reading a comic book.

"Hey you mind?" He asked. The boy looked up at Artemis and smiled.

"No not at all, you new?" He asked.

"Am I that obvious?" Artemis asked sitting down.

"Little bit, you got that whole 'I hope I don't make a complete fool of myself' face." The boy said with a chuckle.

"That bad huh?" Artemis asked.

"Yea, Swift Justice." The boy said.

"Artemis Arrow." Artemis replied.

"Sweet name, not as cool as mine, but still cool." Swift said. Artemis chuckled at the boy's statement.

 _"I was right, this place is going to be great."_

* * *

"I'm going to kill whoever wrote this." Aria said crumpling up a piece of paper and throwing it on the ground. Adagio picked it game up and put in her pocket.

"I know your mad Aria, but-" "MAD! Try border lined pissed! I may treat Sonata all that well, but this, THIS is taking things too far!" Aria said before punching a locker. Adagio flinched a bit and put a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Calm down, I'm not happy about this either but going on a rampage isn't going to do anything." She said. Aria was bit shocked at how Adagio was acting, but she was still to angry o care all that much.

"Whatever, I'll see you later." She said walking off. Adagio watched her sister leave and she sighed.

"This is all my fault." She said. Aria continued walking through the hallway in a fit of rage.

 _"I can't believe some insensitive, heartless, bastard would write something like that. I swear when I get my hands on them I'll-_ " "So you're saying that your this school has been attacked twice, once by a girl who turned into a demon and just recently by three sirens." Aria looked ahead and saw the boy she punched yesterday and another boy walking towards her.

"It's true man, the demon girl is actually a really nice girl now and the three sirens….Uh well they-oh" Swift said as in a worried tone. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Swift, you ok?" He asked. Swift didn't answer, he just began to sweat. Artemis then looked to where Swift was looking and he saw the girl that punched him yesterday. "Oh hi." Artemis said waving at the girl. Swift then looked at Artemis.

"You know her!?" He asked in a frantic tone.

"Yea, I knocked her down by accident yesterday and she punched me in the gut." Artemis explained. Aria glared at Artemis.

"Piss off, you deserved it." Aria said angrily.

"I see you're still angry, mind telling me why?" Artemis asking taking a step forward.

"What did I just say?" Aria asked with a growl. Swift quickly grabbed Artemis's arm.

"Dude, just leave her alone. She's the most violent of the three sirens." He said. Artemis looked to Swift and then back to Aria.

"She's one of the sirens you told me about." He said pointing at Aria.

"You got a problem with that?" Aria asked crossing her arms.

"No, no I don't." Artemis said with a smile. Swift was very confused now, he was expecting Artemis to say something mean to Aria, but instead Artemis acted as if he was completely alright with this.

"I've never met a siren before it's actually pretty awesome." Artemis said. Swift and Aria both looked at Artemis as if he'd lost his mind.

"Awesome...AWESOME! Dude this girl and her sisters-" "I know you told me, they tried to take over the world, and?" Artemis asked shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean 'And', she-" "From what you told me, they were beaten by a group of girls called the Rainbooms, correct?" Artemis asked cutting Swift off.

"Yeah." Swift answered.

"So, they aren't a threat to you anymore." Artemis said with a smile. Aria didn't know if Artemis with mocking her or genuinely trying to reassure the other boy.

"Artemis trust me, that girl and her sisters and nothing but trouble." Swift said trying to get Artemis away from The twin-tailed girl.

"Yea, well I like trouble." Artemis said walking up to Aria. Swift facepalmed at the boys action while Aria just stared at the boy walking up to here.

"Look sorry for knocking you over yesterday, I was pretty distracted and I'm sorry for what happened to you and your sisters." Artemis said with a slight bow. Aria just stared at the boy for a few seconds before she started glaring at him.

"Look, I'm in a really bad mood right now and the last thing I need is some little boys pity." She said coldly.

"Ouch, talk about cold. Keep up that tough girl act and you'll never get the students to like you." Artemis said with a chuckle. Aria gritted her teeth.

"I don't need any of these asswipes to like me, i know how they feel about me and my sisters and they can all rot in hell for all I care!" She said angrily. Artemis could feel the anger coming off on her and it worried him a bit.

"Calm down Twin-Tail." He said trying to calm Aria down. Aria then grabbed Artemis by his shirt and pulled him close.

"I will say this only once, it's ARIA not Twin-Tail." She growled. Swift was tempted to push the siren away from Artemis, but he was a bit scared the former siren would hurt him too. Artemis looked at the angry girl in front of him and looked into her mulberry eyes.

"Nice to meet you Aria, I'm Artemis and you have very pretty eyes." He said with a smile. Swift and Aria froze at what he said and just stared at him.

"Artemis, I don't think flattery is going to help you right now." Swift said.

"I'm just telling the-OW!" Artemis was cut off by a slap to the face and he fell to the ground. He looked up to see Aria giving him a very harsh glare.

"Drop dead!" She said stomping past Artemis and Swift. Once she was out of sight, Swift went over to Artemis.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine, but man that girls got one heck of an arm on her." Artemis said rubbing his cheek.

"I told you not to mess with her man, she's dangerous." Swift said helping his friend up. Artemis dusted himself off and looked in the direction Aria walked off in.

" _Angry yes, dangerous not so much."_

With that, Swift and Artemis continued on to their next class unaware that a certain raven was looking at them in a nearby window.

 **Qlow. Qlow.**

The raven turned to see the dove watching it from a nearby tree. The raven glared at the dove and took off once again with out saying a word causing the dove the shake it's head and take off after the raven.

A/N: If you all are wondering what Adagio and Aria are talking about I suggest you read the story 'Out Love is Iron.' By my pal Fennyo. It's on Fimfiction so go check it out


	3. Chapter 3

Location:Cafeteria

To say the first day of school started out rough for Artemis would be an understatement, but all that didn't matter to him because right now was his favorite time of the day.

"LUNCH!" Artemis cheered. Swift gave Artemis a look of confusion.

"It's only food man, it's no big deal." Swift said shrugging his shoulders. Artemis slowly turned his head towards Swift.

"Since you just met me today, I'll let that little comment slide." Artemis said in a low tone. Swift got a slight chill up his spine, but shrugged it off.

"You must really love to eat if you're being this serious about it." He said grabbing a cheeseburger.

"Oh you idea." Artemis replied. Swift looked over to Artemis and saw about 13 cheeseburgers on his tray.

"What….there's no way you're eating all of those!" He said in shock. Artemis just smirked.

"Just watch me." He said walking away. Swift just stared at the boy and shook his head.

"First he tries to talk to one of the sirens and now he's trying to give himself a heart attack." He thought as he followed Artemis. The two made there way to a table where three other boys were sitting.

"Sup Swift!" The boy with white hair said.

"Hey Soul." Swift replied back with a smile. The boy now known as Soul smiled back and he looked to Artemis and his tray.

"Whoa dude. You trying to get a heart attack or what?" He asked.

"Nah I'm just hungry, I kinda skipped breakfast." Artemis said.

"Well that explains it." The boy with brown hair said.

"And here I thought you wanted to end up in the nurse's office." He said.

"Chill Rivet." Soul said in a stern tone.

"I'm joking." Rivet said with a chuckle.

"What's our name kid?" He asked.

"Artemis. Artemis Arrow." Artemis said with a smile. The third boy with black hair stood up and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Artemis, I'm Clyde." He said. Artemis put his tray i on the table and shakes Clyde's hand.

"Nice to meet you Clyde." He said.

"Now that introductions are out of the way can we eat now." Rivet said bluntly. Clyde, Soul and Swift gave the boy a slight glare.

"Don't mind him, he's always like this." Soul said.

"HEY!" Rivet snapped. Artemis chuckled and was about to sit down until his eyes caught Aria and another girl with who's hair looked like a orange cotton ball and around them were a few of the bos he had met earlier.

"Actually I'll see you guys later, I see a few people I know over there." Artemis said pointing to the other table. The others looked and saw two of the Dazzlings sitting at that table.

"Are you insane, don't go over there!" Rivet said spazzing out.

"He's right man, it's better if you stay away from those girls over there, they're nothing but trouble." Clyde said in a clam yet stern tone. It didn't take long to notice that the other girl next to Aria was one of the other sirens that he had heard about.

"I've been trying to tell him that, but he didn't listen to me and he got slapped because of it." Swift explained. Soul just shook his head.

"Come on guys, I met one of them and she's really nice. A bit out there, but nice." He said.

"You've met one of them too?" Artemis asked.

"Yea, her name is Sonata and she's alright with me." Soul explained.

"You both are nuts, you know that?" Rivet asked. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to him, she really just a big kid." Soul said with a smile. Artemis smiled back and nodded.

"Look Artemis, just trust us it's better if you just stay with us and-" "He's already gone." Soul said cutting off Clyde with a smirk on his face. The others turned to see Artemis walking away with his tray.

"He has a deathwish." Rivet said. Swift and Clyde nodded, but Soul just shook his head at his friends. As Artemis made his way over to the table he felt a hand on his shoulder which caused him to jump.

"Whoa chill out buddy, it's just me." Daemon said with a smile.

"Oh hey Daemon sorry, you surprised me." Artemis said chuckling.

"I can see that, you heading over there too?" Daemon asked.

"Yeah, I kinda want to get to know the guys better and someone else." Artemis said looking to Aria.

"Same here, I've been a bit curious about that Fuzzball over there." Daemon said pointing to the orange haired girl.

"We'll what are we waiting for?" Artemis asked. Daemon nodded and the two continued walking over to the table. Upon arriving the two sat down and to say thing got crazy from there would be an understatement.

"Hey People." Artemis said with a smile.

"Sup' losers." Daemon greeted. Everyone looked over to them, a few gave smiles, a few were neutral and one was glaring at them….well more at Artemis than Daemon.

"Artemis, Daemon, what's up? How's your first day going?" Zero asked. Daemon and Artemis sat down.

"Going good so far." Artemis answered.

"Same here." Daemon said before looking to Adagio. "Good to see ya Fuzzball." Daemon said with a smirk.

"It's not Fuzzball jerk it's Adagio! Get it Memorized!" Adagio said in a stern tone.

"You sound more like Axel from Kingdom Hearts." Artemis commented. Aria's eyes lit up when she heard that comment but she stayed quiet.

"You play Kingdom Hearts?" Zero asked.

"Of course it's a great series no matter how complicated the story might be." Artemis said.

"Can we please not turn this into a video game discussion?" Warhawk asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Sorry buddy." Artemis said looking down a bit.

"It's fine." Warhawk said with a sigh. Everyone minus Aria began to chuckle a bit and they all began discussing different topics. Artemis then noticed Aria was the only one not socializing with the others.

"You've been awfully quiet there Twin-Tail." Artemis said in a concerned tone. Aria glared at the boy.

"Do you want to get slapped again?" Aria asked angrily. That comment got everyone's attention. "Wait what?" Straight asked.

"She slapped you!?" Treble asked dramatically.

"Yup and I gotta say you've got one heck of an arm Twin-Tail." Artemis said rubbing his cheek. Aria just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why did you slap him?" Adagio asked curiously.

"Yea, what could he have possibly done to warrant that?" Warhawk asked. "Well you see.." Artemis began recapping the past two times he met Aria and while he was doing so, Aria anger was about to boil over. Warhawk also joined in the conversation telling the others about what the two girls really are.

"So he complimented you and you slap him….well I've heard weirder stories." Treble said.

"So have I but none of them were this ridiculous. I mean come on, a world filled with candy-colored ponies. You really expect up to believe that?" Zero asked crossing his arms.

"I believe it." Artemis said.

"So do I." Daemon said. Zero and Straight looked at them as if they had lost it.

"What….I mean...how?" Zero asked.

"Well I was told by a boy named Swift and a few of his friends seem to confirm that the story is true as well." Artemis explained. Aria was slightly shocked by the fact he knew it was true but quickly shrugged it off.

"Yea and Fuzzball over there told me everything as well earlier, I see no reason for her to lie to me." Daemon said shrugging his shoulders. Before anything else could be said the group had heard the cafeteria noise go down.

"Did it just get quieter?" Straight asked.

"Yes it did" Warhawk answered. Just then the whole cafeteria burst out in Laughter and…

TimeSkip

After all the craziness in the Cafeteria, Artemis was on his way to the gym.

"And here I thought this school wasn't so….what's the I'm looking for?" He asked himself.

"Hypocritical." Artemis turned and saw Warhawk walking up to him.

"Exactly." He said with a smile.

"Well as least I'm not the only one who noticed this school is filled with nothing but assholes." Warhawk said with a slight growl.

"Hey!" Artemis said somewhat hurt.

"Not you! We may have just met today, but you're one of the few people here I can actually stand." Warhawk said.

"That means a lot buddy." Artemis said with a chuckle.

"Don't push your luck, you still have the rest of the year to make me hate you." He said with a serious look on his face. Artemis just smiled and nodded his head.

"Where are you headed next?" He asked.

"Gym, You?" Warhawk asked.

"Same, I heard from Swift that the coach always welcomes the new students with dodgeball." Artemis explained.

"Ugh, really?" Warhawk asked in an annoyed tone.

"Apparently, he also said that uh-" Artemis stopped mid sentence when he saw certain Twin-Tailed Siren walking out of the school.

"What is she doing, classes are about to start up again." Artemis thought to himself.

"You alright man?" Warhawk asked snapping Artemis out of his thoughts.

"Huh, oh...yea I'm fine. Look I'll meet you there later, There's something I have to take care of real quick." With that Artemis ran off leaving Warhawk with a confused look on his face.

"What was that about?" He asked himself. As Artemis ran outside he looked to his left and right but couldn't see Aria anywhere.

"Where did she go?" Artemis thought scratching the back of his head. He then decided to walk back inside the school he heard someone singing…..very badly I might add.

SimPLE ANd clean is the WAY thAT YOU'RE MAKing me fEel tonighT!

Artemis cringed at how off key the person singing was.

"Seriously, no one can be that bad and what makes it worse is that they're singing one of my favorite songs." Artemis said covering his ears. He then followed the off key song ot the side of the school and found the source of the singing.

"Ugh, I Hate This!" Aria said angrily while sitting in a tree.

"I sound like a freakin' banshee, damn Rainblossoms! It's bad enough that our magic was taken away from us, but did they have to take our voices too!" She said before punching the tree. She instantly regretted that decision and brought her fist close to her.

"Ah sweet Faust, that hurt!" Aria said rubbing her hand. Artemis watched the sirens antics and he chuckled.

"That's gonna hurt for a while." He said to himself before walking over to the siren. Aria then rested her back on the tree.

"I hate this, I hate this so much!" She said crossing her arms.

When you walk away you don't hear me say,

Please, oh baby don't go!

Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me tonight,

It's hard to let it go.

Aria's eyes widened a bit when she heard the song she was singing, but whoever was singing it this time was sung it flawlessly. She then looked down and saw Artemis looking up at her with a smile on his face.

"W...was that you?" She asked in surprise. "Also shouldn't you be in class, you don't seem like the ditching type." She said.

"Look who's talking and yes that was me." Artemis said with a smirk. Aria didn't care much for his tone and glared at him.

"Watch what you said silver hair." She growled.

"I'll keep that in mind Twin-Tail, so what are you doing out her all by your lonesome?" Artemis asked. Aria rolled her eyes and leaned back against the tree once again.

"Like it's any of your business kid." She said.

"Talk about giving someone the cold shoulder." Artemis said with a chuckle. Aria just scoffed. "But in all seriousness, why aren't you in class?" Artemis asked curiously.

"And I'll answer you the same way, Why aren't you, you stalking me or something?" She asked back.

"No, no! I saw you walking out and I wanted to see if you were ok." Artemis said putting his hands up defensively. Aria just rolled her eyes.

"Look kid, I'm not in the mood for this right now, so I'll ask this only once. Get Lost!" She said. Artemis just crossed his arms.

"Why are you being so cold, I'm just trying to help." He said.

"I never asked for your help nor do I want it. Now Beat it!" Aria said coldly. Artemis shook his head and turned around with a sigh. Just as Artemis started walking though, he quickly noticed a large stone head his way. He quickly moved to the right, but then remembered who was behind him.

"OW!" Artemis turned around and saw Aria rubbing her head and glaring at the boy.

"You really must have a death wish, huh kid!?" She growled before jumping out of the tree.

"Hold on, it wasn't me I swear." Artemis said taking a few steps back. Aria wasn't listening though, she was just closing in on Artemis with rage in her eyes. Her walk was cut short though when she felt another rock hit her leg causing her to fall to the ground.

"AH!" She said holding her leg. Artemis saw this and went over to the Siren.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a worried tone. Aria didn't say much because of her leg.

"That's what you get you siren witch." Artemis turned and saw three strange looking boys walking over to them. One of them was about Artemis's height, another was abit taller than the first and muscular and the last one was very short.

"Who are you three and why did you throw that at her?" Artemis asked angrily.

"We're the Diamond dogs and getting back at wich for what she did to us and the school." One of the boys said.

"Yea our boss Rover doesn't take kindly to freaks around here." The short one said cracking his neck. Artemis couldn't believe what he was hearing, were the students here really willing to hurt them for what they did. Artemis suddenly felt a hand on his chest that pushed him to the side.

"Get out of here kid, I can handle these punks." Aria said before standing up and cracking her knuckles. Artemis looked at her like she had lost it.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"I said leave, I can handle a few morons and I don't need you holding me back." Aria said not taking her eyes off of the Diamond Dogs. Artemis then stood up and got in front of Aria.

"Violence solves nothing Twin-Tail, you and your sisters are already seen as monsters at school don't-" "You think I give a damn about how this school sees me? Let me answer that for you, I don't! The students here can all burn in the pit of Tartarus for all eternity for all I care." She then pushed Artemis ut of her way and walked up to the Diamond Dogs.

"You little boys wanna play then come on!" She taunted. Artemis stared at Aria with wide eyes.

"She's got guts I'll give her that, but it's still three against one." Artemis thought. The three boys all growled and rushed Aria. Aria just watched as the three boy cam at her and she closed her eyes.

"Morons!"

A/N: If you all want to find out what happened to Sonata go and read this chapter from my friend Fennyo. story/282709/3/our-love-is-iron/iii


	4. Chapter 4

Aria watched as the three diamond dogs rushed her and she began to smirk.

"Idiots." She said under breath. Rover than pulled back his fist preparing to punch Aria, only for him to be stopped dead in his tracks by a kick to the gut.

"Aww what wrong little boy, I thought you wanted to him me." Aria said in a mocking tone. Rover held his stomach while glaring at Aria who was still smirking. Fido cam in behind Aria a grabbed her from behind.

"Got you!" He said. Artemis was about to intervene, but saw that Aria was still confident.

"Like Hell you do!" She said before smashing the back of her head into Fido's face causing him scream in pain.

"AHHHHH" He cried while holding his face and falling to the ground.

"Aww poor baby." Aria said rubbing her back of her head. Artemis just watched the fight with wide eyes.

" _Usually I'm against violence, but man that girl knows how to defend herself_." He thought in amazement. Aria then saw Spot running towards her in the corner of her eye.

" _Oh please."_ She thought before moving out of the way of the short boy and sticking her leg out causing him to trip and fall on his face. She then proceeded to kick Spot in the head knocking him out. Artemis snickered at that.

" _Ok that was classic."_ He thought with trying to hold in his laughter.

"Alright, I think we're done here." Aria said starting to way away but before she could another rock stuck her in the back of the head causing her to stagger.

"Where do you think you're going Witch!?" Aria turned back around to see Rover glaring at the Siren. Both Aria and Artemis had the same thought in their about the Diamond dog leader.

" _What a sore loser."_ Aria then felt something running down the back of her neck, she placed a hand and felt something wet.

" _What the-"_ She then looked at her hand and saw that it was a bit bloody.

" _Oh this guy's dead."_ She thought glaring a the the Diamond Dog leader. Rover charged Aria again and reeled in his fist back. Aria rolled her eyes and as soon as Rover got close she ducked his punch and uppercut him in the jaw. Rover cried out in pain holding his now bleeding mouth. Artemis flinched a bit at seeing Rover bleeding.

"Punks." Aria said before looking at Artemis who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hope you enjoyed the show." She said crossing her arms. Artemis looked to the three boys and then back to Aria.

"I wouldn't say I enjoyed it, but I must admit you handled this with little effort." Artemis said in an impressed tone. Aria smirked at the silver haired boy.

"I've been taking self-defense classes for two years now, figured it would come in handy someday." She explained. Artemis gave the girl a small smile

"That's actually-" "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Aria and Artemis jumped and turned to see a very angry Vice-Principal Luna.

" _Ah crap."_ They both thought as they watched Luna march over to them.

"How dare the two of you attack students like this!" Luna said glaring at the two teens.

"Wait you got it all wrong we didn't attack them, they attacked us." Artemis said trying to explain.

"I'm sorry if I don't believe you young man, but there are three boy lying on the ground and one of them is bleeding." Luna said. Artemis took a step back trying to think of the best way to word this, but before he could Aria surprisingly walked up and pushed Artemis out of her way.

"You may not believe the boy, but I know you'll believe me." She said putting her hands on her hips. Luna stared down the siren and narrowed her eyes.

"You know it doesn't really surprise me that you would cause trouble so soon ." Luna said crossing her arms.

"I could care less what you think, the truth is these idiots wanted a fight and I gave them one." Aria then turned around and showed the vice-Principal the back of her head.

"Besides, They deserved it after pelting me with rocks." She said with a growl. Luna saw the blood on Aria's neck and her eyes widened.

"I see well, I still can't let you off the hook. This may have been in self defense, but you still hurt these boys and you must be punished for that." Luna said before taking out her phone and making a call. Aria shrugged her shoulders and soon felt something wet of her neck again casing her to jump.

"Hold still." The turned to see Artemis holding a small moist towelette.

"You don't need to-" "I know I don't and I know you said you didn't want my help." Artemis said.

"Then why?" Aria asked in a confused tone.

"Well, You said you could care less about the people her and I count as one of the people you don't care about so you shouldn't care if I help you or not." Artemis said with a smile. Aria gave the boy a deadpanned looked.

"That's not how that works smartass." She said.

"I know, but still that needs to be cleaned." Artemis said. Before Aria could say anything else, Luna walked up to them.

"We'll have Nurse Redheart handle that after the two of you join me in my office." She said in a stern tone. Aria heard this and she raised an eyebrow.

"Two, but he-" "We understand ma'am." Artemis said cutting Aria off causing her to glare at him.

"Very well, follow me." Luna said as she walked away. Artemis began to follow the vice-Principal, but was quickly punched in the arm by a certain twin-tailed siren.

"Ow! Must you always hit me when ever we see each other?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"Why did you do that you idiot, You didn't even do anything." Aria said with a slight growl. Artemis thought for a minute and shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess I didn't feel like arguing with the Vice-principal." Artemis said with a sheepish smile. Aria just stared at him before rolling her eyes.

"You are an idiot." She said before walking off. Artemis watched the siren as she walked and he smiled.

"Yea I've been told."

Location: Gym

"It's been over half an hour, where is he?" Warhawk said wondering where Artemis was. He as well as everyone else in the class were running laps on the track field.

"You told us he said he had to take care of something. Maybe he just got held up." Zero said running next to Warhawk.

"I know but I didn't think it would take this long." Warhawk said. Daemon then ran up to them with a smirk on his face.

"Wow Warhawk, you're starting to actually care about us."He said with a chuckle. Warhawk glared at Daemon.

"I can see why Adagio finds you so annoying." He said.

"That Fuzzball loves me and she knows it." Daemon said. Warhawk just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said.

"I'm sure He's fine, he seems like he can take care of- Oh there he is." Zero said pointing over to Artemis who was running over to the track and over to Coach Iron Will.

"Um..excuse me sir." Artemis said to the coach. Iron Will turned to see the young boy standing behind him.

"Ah you must be the last of the new students in Iron Will's class, why are you late?" He asked putting his hand behind his back.

"I'm sorry sir, I was in the principal's office. I have a note." Artemis said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it the coach. Iron Will looked over the note and nodded.

"Very well, join the class. We still have 15 minutes of class left, that should be plenty of time for you to work up a sweat." Iron Will said pointing to the track. Artemis nodded and ran onto the track.

" _Ugh, mom's going to kill me. Detention on the first day._ Artemis thought scared of what his mother would say.

"Artemis!" The Violinist turned to see Daemon, Warhawk and Zero running up to him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Artemis asked.

"Don't what's up us, where the hell have you been." Warhawk asked in a stern tone. Artemis let out a sigh.

"It's a long story, a lot of things happened and I found myself getting detention." Artemis said looking down. The three boy all looked at Artemis in shock.

"Dude, you got detention on the first day?" Daemon asked.

"Nice work." Zero said with a smile before Warhawk slapped him on the back of the head.

"Why, what happened?' Warhawk asked. Artemis took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened in the last half hour.

"So she basically kicked their asses….Awesome!" Zero said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm with Zero, go Blaze!" Daemon said.

"They had it coming, nice to know Aria doesn't take crap from others." Warhawk said with a nod.

"I'm not one for violence, but I admit she was awesome." Artemis said with a small smile.

"I bet, sucks about the detention thought. What are you going to tell your parents?" Zero asked in a concerned tone.

"It's just my mom and I have no Idea." Artemis said.

"From that response, you sound like she'll kill you." Warhawk said with a slight chuckle. Artemis then turned to the Warhawk with a worried look on his face. "Oh she's gonna kill you." Warhawk said.

"Big time."

TimeSkip

The end of the day was quickly drawing near and Artemis was dreading every moment of it.

"She's gonna kill me." Artemis said to himself.

"It's your fault for getting into a fight." Artemis turned to see Diana walking up to him.

"First off, I didn't get into a fight I was watching one and second how do you even know about this?" He asked.

"It's all over the school, some purple haired punk looking girl and a silver haired boy with a black hoodie beat up three boy after lunch." Diana explained before crossing her arms. Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Rumors travel really fast around here." He said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, so you gonna tell me what happened?" Diana asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when I get home." Artemis said walking past his sister. Diana shrugged her shoulders and followed her brother.

"What are you going to tell mom?" She asked.

"Before or after she kills me?" Artemis asked back.

"Will you stop saying that, mom's not going to kill you." Diana said patter her brother on the back.

"Have you met our mother?" Artemis asked with a deadpan look on his face. Diana opened her mouth, but quickly closed it after letting her brothers words sink in.

"Ok good point." SHe said. Just then the final bell rang and Artemis sighed.

"To the library I go, i'll see you later shortstack." Artemis said ruffling his sisters hair before walking away.

"Have fun." She said waving to him. Artemis waved back and made his way to the library. After a few minutes, he made his way to his destination and walked in to see Vice-principal Luna and a very irritated Aria.

"This is going to fun."


End file.
